


Cuddles

by MarriedPhan1234



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sex mention but no actual smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedPhan1234/pseuds/MarriedPhan1234
Summary: Dan and Phil are caught snuggling by Dan's mother.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be gentle lol (:

Dan wasn't sure whether he was dreaming or not. He was so content, lying somewhere warm and firm yet comfortable, and he could just catch his favorite scent; a mixture of coffee, vanilla body scrub, and something distinctly… safe. He let himself drift further, trying to somehow pull this wonderful, perfect feeling closer to himself.  
“Boys,” he heard a soft and sweet voice calling, pulling him from his happy place.  
“Boys?” Dan wasn't quite awake yet, and so he tightened his arms around the warm body lying beneath him. He let out a soft noise that was meant to convey just how badly he didn't want to be disturbed, and he buried his nose deeper into the soft skin directly in front of him.  
'Phil,' his brain informed him. He sighed and he continued to nuzzle his face into Phil's neck. God, he could just stay here forever, wrapped in his boyfriend's strong embrace. His hands bunched in the fabric of Phil's shirt and he settled back in to sleep again.  
“Dan, wake up,” his mother's voice called.  
He didn't open his eyes, only took in a deep breath and sighed, “Nuh-uh.” He was not ready to be parted from this little piece of heaven on Earth just yet. Just five more minutes, he pleaded to anyone that might be able to hear inside his head.   
He felt his mother's warm hand on his arm. Dan's eyes fluttered open and he smiled to himself when he was met with his boyfriend's pale skin and that little freckle just under his ear. He wanted to close his eyes and kiss it, but something felt off, something was telling him not to…  
Dan jumped back, leaning up on his arms. He first looked up at his mother with wide, terrified eyes, and then down at his position. Phil was lying under him, on his back, their legs were tangled and their arms wrapped tightly around each others' bodies. Every inch of them had been touching, from toes to noses, up until Dan had finally awoken. He tried to subtly shift his hips away from Phil's – they hadn't even been doing anything inappropriate, that's just how they'd ended up – as he looked back up at his mother with pleading eyes.  
He was at a complete loss for words. Should he just start apologizing? Or was it too late? What would she do to him? To Phil? His mind was racing with the worst case scenarios, his body frozen with fear.  
“I just came up here to tell you that dinner is ready,” she said, and was she… smiling?  
“I-I… Wha-” Dan was so confused. He didn't suspect his mother to be a homophobe, but he definitely thought she might be a bit upset that he'd lied about having a boyfriend. After the many sleepovers they'd had over the years, they had certainly gotten to know each other in more ways than one. They were 17 and 19 years old, respectively, after all.  
He could see his mother stifling a giggle. “Dan, I've known since you were 15. And besides, have you not noticed that your bedside drawer is always well stocked?”  
Dan's cheeks were hot with embarrassment. His mother had been buying him condoms and lube this whole time? “Wait. I thought… I thought Phil had been buying them.” He looked down to see that Phil had awoken at some point during this encounter and that he looked equally as mortified.  
“No. I thought you had been buying them.” Both boys looked up at Mrs. Howell, who was no longer holding back her laughter.  
“Well, I'm just glad you two are being safe,” she said after she was finally able to take a calming breath. “Now, come downstairs for dinner. It's lasagna night.” And then she turned and walked out of Dan's room.  
Dan and Phil stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to wrap their heads around what had just happened. All this time, Dan had been afraid to come out to his family, afraid that they might not let him see Phil as much, or might even do something horribly drastic. All for nothing. She already knew. And he didn't know whether to be relieved or completely mortified that his mother knew all about his sex life, enough to know when his bedside drawer needed restocking. His cheeks flushed again at the reminder.   
Phil cleared his throat then, “Well, I guess we're out.” He met Dan's wide eyes and they both began to giggle. “This whole time, I've been giving you money for that stuff. What have you been spending it on?”  
Dan sat up and gestured toward his vast shoe collection. “You never specified what the money was for, ya know,” he said as he burst into another fit of giggles.


End file.
